facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Jedi Order
The Confederate Jedi Order was a Jedi organization initially founded and based in the Confederate States of America in response to calls for a unified order on the North American continent. After 11 NE, the Order was based on Aduro and within the Stonewall Federation Territory. Although established in 43 BNE, the Confederate Jedi Order would eventually be dissolved within forty years and restored seven years after that. After 19 BNE, the Confederate Jedi Order was considered a subdivision of the Unified Jedi Order after joining the larger organization at that time. History "Now is the time to unify us...the Confederate Government may not like the thought of a unified Confederate Order, but this informal infighting amongst our state orders must end-now is the time." ~Rahm Kota to multiple Jedi Masters in Texas. 'Formation' Previous to 43 BNE, the Confederate States of America had multiple informal Jedi Orders and several established orders that focused on small areas in states or cities. The main reason a unified Confederate Order had not been established was mainly because the Confederate Government did not appeal to the idea. In 46 BNE, recently knighted Rahm Kota determined that the only way to protect the Force traditions of the nation was to establish a nationwide Force Order to house each tradition. Over a course of three years, he met with various Jedi Masters from the informal and scattered orders in an effort to convince the masters it would be best to join together. However, these various orders had had many disagreements since their creation in the previous century to two centuries and it was not very easy to convince them of it. By 43 BNE, most of the orders in the Confederate States, and some in Canada and the United States, had agreed that Kota's idea was a solid one. In the same year, Rahm Kota officially created the Confederate Jedi Order and established a ruling council, known as the Confederate Jedi High Council. Additionally, he was chosen as Grand Master of the Order. 'First Confederate War and Dissolution' With the outbreak of the First Confederate War in 4 NE, the Confederate Jedi did not know that they would be the main targets of Bob Jindle's war. Within several days into the war, a large group of Aztec Sith attacked the Texas Jedi Temple. The battle lasted for an entire day, and luckily with support from Paraguayan Jedi and other outside Jedi, the assault was ended. However, it was not ended before several hundred Confederate Jedi were killed and their temple completely destroyed. Where once there were nearly a thousand Confederate Jedi, there were now five hundred. In addition to those five hundred lost, seven of the twelve Council Members were killed, including the former Grand Master Rahm Kota With that blow struck, Aden Fader immediately appointed several Jedi Knights to fill a part of the Council and declared the Confederate Jedi Order dissolved, and declare the Stonewall Jedi Order created and the legitimate successor. This was mainly done in order to give the Confederate Jedi a better public image, as not to be associated with the failed Confederate States of America. In addition, it was meant to give the Jedi a new start; a new look to the future. 'Restoration' Upon conclusion of the Second Confederate War and the establishment of the Stonewall Federation, the Stonewall Jedi Order determined that it must separate itself from any government entity; in both practice and in name. Grand Master Aden Fader, along with the High Council, reverted the order back into the Confederate Jedi Order. This change was formally announced at the annual Jedi Convocation in the Jedi Autonomous Regions. The reasoning given was the fact that the order wished to separate itself from any government and reestablish itself in North America and the Stonewall System. Refuge For Hassarkian Jedi During the Second Confederate War, the Hassarkian Jedi were forced to flee the Hassarkian Consortium. They found refuge on Aduro, and were granted protection by Grand Master Aden Fader. After the end of the war, the Confederate Jedi Council wished to place one of the refugees on the council so they could have some representation. With a seat open, they came to Master Harrison Flight, asking him to take the seat. He declined the offer because of his own personal feelings. Those feelings being he did not care for the politics involved. Instead, he suggested Glacious Marion, a Jedi Knight he trusted, to serve. The Council agreed with his choice, and summoned Marion to their chambers, where she accepted their offer to serve on the Council. In time, the group of refuges were not seen as Hassarkian Jedi, but were absorbed completely into the Order to the point where they were refered to as Confederate Jedi as well. Struggle With Independence Although when restored, it was declared by Aden Fader that the Confederate Jedi Order would not be at the whim of any government entitiy, it was soon realized that it would have to. WIth funds dwindling, it was uncertain how the Order would fund itself. Ships, fuel, food and much more had to be paid for, and the planet would have to be protected somehow. It was not practical to hire some independent group to defend the planet. This realization dawned at the opening of the UCP Crisis in early 12 NE in a discussion Fader, Gath Koor, and Ken Rolf had after a council meeting. Fader decided he would speak with Chancellor Theodore Jackson about his standing offer that the Jedi become an arm of the Justice Department. If it were done, the Order would have unlimited funding from the government for their various activities. Final Dissolution With the execution of the Novus Initiative that destroyed the Federation government, Grand Master Ryalk Fader sent a hit team to take out the Dark Council and Darth Novus, the Dark Lord. The team was successful to a degree, by taking out five of the seven lords but not Novus himself. This began the Imperium War. By the end of the Imperium War in 610 NE, over 75% of the Confederate Jedi were dead or captured. The temple had also been destroyed on Aduro. It was at this time the Stonewall Imperium took a hold of the entire Stonewall System and declared the Confederate Jedi traitors. They were hunted down over the years until there were only eight left in 1,000 NE. Leaders The leader of the Confederate Jedi Order was bestowed the title of "Grand Master of the Order", which was often shortened to Grand Master. The Grand Master represented the order in all matters and was either appointed by the previous Grand Master with approval from the council, or appointed by the Council. *Grand Master Rahm Kota (43 BNE-19 BNE) Resigned *Grand Master Aden Fader (19 BNE-7 NE) Temporary resignation *Grand Master Gath Koor (7 NE-12 NE) Interim GM *Grand Master Aden Fader (12 NE-22 NE) Assassinated *Grand Master Colt Fader (22 NE-?) *Unknown (?-c.600 NE) *Grand Master Ryalk Fader (?-sometime after 610 NE) *Unknown (?-1,000 NE) *Grand Master David Koor (?-sometime after 1,000 NE) Temples and Jedi Academies The first Jedi Temple established for the Confederate Jedi Order was in the Texan Desert in the year 42 BNE. Initially portions of it were built by funding from private donations and charities, however by 19 BNE the Confederate States Government had approved several federal grants to the Order to get it off its feet. Because of this, the Order became associated with the Department of Justice. The temple was expanded on several occasions to its final image on the left. In 4 NE, the temple was destroyed by the Aztec Sith in what would later be known as the Texas Temple Massacre. Upon the restoration of the Confederate Jedi Order, the planet Aduro became the official home of the order, which had been the former home of the Stonewall Jedi Order previous to its dissolution. There were at least four temples housing the Order. Two were living quarters with small training and meditation rooms. The other two temples were both primarily for training. The Jedi High Council chambers were housed in the top of a separate building which was primarily dedicated for a library. The council chambers could hold up to a thousand Jedi in the event a large gathering was required. In addition to Aduro as the primary academy/temple, several Jedi offices were established at the following locations: Stonewall City (Stonewall), New Richmond (Earth), and Metro City (Bane). Additionally, many Confederate Jedi traveled to the main Unified Jed Order temple on Earth in the Jedi Autonomous Region for training often. Rankings Grand Jedi Master The Grand Jedi Master was the ceremonial title given to the ranking Jedi Master who was the figurehead of the entire order. He or she was usually tasked with representing the Confederate Order as a whole at diplomatic meetings initially, however later on this included the Unified Jedi Order Convocation in the Jedi Autonomous Region. The Grand Master was typically already a High Council member. He or she was chosen by the previous Grand Master and confirmed by the High Council. Rahm Kota was the first Grand Master of the order. Jedi Master This title was given to Jedi Knights that had achieved a seat on the Jedi High Council or who had "had a profound impact on the Order in a positive manner." At any given time, there were twenty to thirty-five Jedi Masters in the Order. This title was granted to a Jedi Knight by the High Council. Jedi Knight The title of "Jedi Knight" was granted by the High Council to any Jedi Padawan who had successfully completed their training and had passed the Jedi Trials. A Jedi Knight was independent of the Jedi Master that trained them. Responsibilities included going on missions to settle disputes, and/or taking on a Jedi Padawan. Jedi Guardian The title "Jedi Guardian" was granted to any Jedi Knight who took up the role of guarding the Jedi training grounds. This title did not arise until after the First Confederate War. Jedi Watchman This title was granted to a Jedi who lived outside the temple grounds and worked a specific system, sector, or planet, keeping an eye on the area to intervene and assist where possible. There have been only four Jedi Watchmen in the history of the order. Jedi Liaison This title was assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master who worked with other Force Orders or with specific governments. Colt Fader is an example, where he worked with various Force Orders across the galaxy previous to 11 NE. Jedi Padawan Any person apprenticed to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master was assigned this title. A Jedi Padawan is an apprentice to the Jedi Order, learning the ways of the Force in an effort to achieve knighthood someday. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Galactic Empire